The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and in particular to managing file access to applications that are deployed in a virtualized computer environment.
Virtualized computer environments, which may include cloud computing systems, composite information technology systems and computer cluster systems, are used to provide computer resources or other computing resources to end users. In a cloud computing environment, the physical hardware configuration is hidden from the end user. Cloud computing systems may include servers, network storage devices, routers, gateways, communication links, software (e.g., applications, operating systems, web services, etc.), and other devices. However, because the physical hardware and software platforms on which cloud computing system is implemented are hidden within a “cloud,” they can be managed, upgraded, replaced or otherwise changed by a system administrator without the customer being aware of or affected by the change.
A computer cluster, also referred to as a cluster, may be considered as a type of cloud computing environment and may include a set of loosely connected computers that may be connected to one another via local networks.
In a typical cloud computing environment, applications may be executed on virtual machines or appliances, which are guest operating systems installed within a host system and an optional preset configuration and structure (e.g., combination of operating system and web server). Virtual Machines are typically implemented with either software emulation or hardware virtualization, or both. A single hardware and/or software platform may host a number of virtual machines, each of which may have access to some portion of the platform's resources, such as processing resources, storage resources, etc.
Because different applications that are deployed in a cloud computing environment may require access to files, such files may not be consistent among the different applications and/or instances of applications unless a shared location is provided, which may impose unwanted additional complexity to the installation and maintenance of the application. Additionally, unexpected outcomes may occur in the event that two different applications and/or instances of applications access the same file in an overlapping time period. Yet further, synchronization of files used by more than one application and/or instance may be problematic in a cloud computing environment.